In operating rooms, for example in a hospital, air-supply is usually provided for the area or region, in which patient treatment is provided. For example, cleaned air is provided to the patient table and equipment to prevent infection. For this purpose, as an example, a flow of air is provided from a ceiling area in a downward manner, for example as a laminar airflow. During different types of procedure, such as minimally invasive operations or open surgery or other interventional procedures, X-ray imaging may be provided. For X-ray imaging, movable X-ray imaging systems are hence also provided in an operating room. For example, X-ray imaging systems are movably mounted to a ceiling in order to allow a variety of imaging positions in relation to a patient arranged on a patient support. However, the arrangement of an X-ray imaging device may lead to disturbance of the downflow of the air-supply. WO 2014/111437 describes a ceiling suspension system that is mounted to the ceiling in an area besides a laminar flow zone downflow. Nevertheless, it has been shown that such an arrangement still means certain restrictions in the design options of operating areas.